


Im Sorry Matthew

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Matt has to hear from a comic con that Alex is getting married, how does he react? Will him and Alex remain friends?





	

He cried when he first heard her mention that she's getting married. Then he cried because he had to hear it from her at a convention rather than from her herself. Matt became angry when suddenly that's all  
Karen could talk about. But overall, through it all, he became numb.

'You're getting married...'

Alex sighed when she saw his message, her heart breaking for him. She always knew that he liked her, would even go as far to say that he loved her, but she couldn't reciprocate. He loved her, was in love with her, but she only loved him, and to her, there's a vast difference. Matt made her feel young again, but Jonathan made her come alive, all but bursting from her skin.

'Yes I am'

He didn't know what he wanted to accomplish when he sent the text, didn't even expect her to respond, but she did and he's at a loss. What does one say when the woman they are head over heels for is getting married? Normally, it's I do, but on those occurrences, where the people in question are not wedding, it depends on the person. He wants to scream at her, to yell, to beg her why she just didn't give them a chance. Instead, he does what an actor does best. He lies.

'I'm happy for you, Kingston. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I just hope he treats you like the queen you are.'

It's not to say she wasn't thrilled Matt was being a good sport about it, but she couldn't help that little worm of doubt wiggling in the back of her mind

'Thanks darling xx'

He sighs forlornly at the pet name. It was something she always called him. For the Doctor, it was sweetie. For Matt, it was darling. This was the most correspondence they've had for about 6 months. They used to talk constantly, about everything and nothing all in one.

'Although I'm hurt you didn't tell me yourself. I'm a big boy Kingston, I can take care of myself'

She felt put off by that statement and wondered if he could. He always had Harry, Arthur and Karen to lean on for support, but she couldn't have done anything to hurt him voluntarily, but without meaning to, she did.

He felt like his heart was constricting, like that of someone with nails squeezing a balloon. Matt ran his fingers through his hair as it started to grow back.   
"Alex couldn't have seen him as anything but a boy," he thought bitterly. But, if he was honest with himself, which it hurt to be right now, he was happy she was happy. That's all he wants for her. His phone buzzed and it took him a few minutes to work up the courage to look at the message and looking back now, he wished he hadn't.

'I'm sorry Matthew'


End file.
